


Beauty and the Beast

by SheepyStuff



Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: Vaat is a werewolf, Dock is horny, sex ensues.





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most self-indulgent things I've written in a long time, but what can I say, I like werewolves and big dicks.
> 
> I'm still a bit burnt out on writing but I'm trying to get back into it, so this might be a rusty.
> 
> (Also Dock is so fucking lucky, I want a werewolf Bf like his 😒)

It was unusual for Vaat to be out so late. Even in death, where no authority could harm him, his anxiety did not allow him to stray far from home, or Dock, for very long. He might meander, take the slower trails on his way home so he might watch the birds or the deer, but he was not one to spend his night's alone; or _outside_ , for that matter. They were no longer required to share a hidden place in the woods, or even an apartment, as the aether had gifted them places of comfort that acted as their new homes, but they refused to spend the nighttime alone, nevertheless. Vaat’s cabin home tended to be where they met, Dock’s abode a place of privacy that he did share often, and so it was within the cabin that the ex-Councilman waited.

With a low sigh, Dock tapped his fingers against his bicep, arms crossed over his chest. His leg bounced with anxiety, and he struggled to keep from fidgeting more so, nerves making his entire body itch for movement. He was unused to spending the nights alone, and he was none too keen to start then; Vaat had disappeared from his life once before, and he was not prepared to face that isolation again. _Never_ , again. He looked up towards the wall clock, frowned at the slow inch of the hands moving higher, and stood up from his spot on the couch, huffing in annoyance. It was equal parts fear and frustration that consumed him; Vaat was not one to leave him waiting, or to _ignore_ him. He had seen him just that morning, and kissed him before his walk. There was nowhere in the wood deep enough to hide the setting sun; if there were, it was not a place he would linger long. Nothing should be keeping him, not in his own territory.

He thought to look for him, see what was keeping him, but he was none too keen to wander the forests that surrounded his home in search of the lost hunter. Dock could no longer die, as all hearts were still in the void, but there were beings that stalked between those trees. Things summoned from dark places in Vaat’s mind, ones that could not kill, but could still _hurt_ him. They were not something he and Vaat discussed at length, he only knew, or assumed, that there was something out there from Vaat’s warning.

 _“Don’t go too deep into the woods without me.”_ Was the most he could get out of him on the matter. He supposed, with how much he kept to himself, it was only fair that Vaat got to keep some parts of him private as well.

A shiver ran through his spine as he reached for his coat, hanging besides the door. He had reached a hand out to the doorknob when he heard the shuffle of the brush, loud against the silent of the night, leaving him frozen in place. He peeked outside the glass windows fitted into the door and sighed in relief when Vaat’s figure loomed out against the dark of the forest’s edge. He could hear his footsteps on the stone steps outside, approaching the door, and moved away, excited to see him and ready to chew him out all the same. He turned around, as if he had not been thinking of searching for him and put on an annoyed face when the door creaked open.

“Finally, where have you been?” Dock growled, turning to face the doorway and meeting Vaat’s gaze. He cut his reprimanding short, pausing, brow furrowing in concern. Vaat did not move, not right away, hanging onto the door frame, an exhausted look in his eyes, glazed over and unfocused.

“Vaat? Are you alright?” He asked tentatively, taking a step forwards, pausing when Vaat raised a hand and snarled.

“ _Don’t._ ” He paused to take a long breath, eye twitching, lips curled into a pained grimace. “Get- you can’t-” He groaned, stepping awkwardly into the living room, shutting the door hard behind him, dragging it closed as he stumbled forwards. Dock moved out of his way, hands lifted in a defensive gesture. To say it was uncharacteristic of Vaat to act so roughly would be an understatement; considering his submissive nature, Dock was equal parts unnerved and annoyed for him to be acting so brashly.

“You’re not talking to me,” He said slowly, following Vaat’s steps, keeping time with his heavy, unsteady movements as he wobbled towards his bedroom. “What’s wrong?”

Vaat seemed to lose consciousness, leering as if he were about to fall, catching himself at the last minute with a short sprint, setting a steadying hand on the wall before his room. Dock ducked out of his way, perturbed, and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. There was a tenseness there that he could _feel_ , a palpable pain beneath his skin that he could not place.

“Vaat?”

His Lover grunted in reply, and gently pushed Dock away, ignoring him in favor of tumbling into the bedroom, trying to fumble the door shut behind him and failing. Dock took a step back as the door swung weakly towards him, pausing to consider if it was truly a good idea to keep niggling the issue. When Vaat gave a low, strained moan, Dock chased after him without another thought. He weaseled in front of him, as if the catch him before he struck his head on something, before it dawned on him that he was more likely to break his spine than be able to catch Vaat’s dead weight. Though he swayed, he did not fall; he did not seemed not to notice Dock's presence at all. He reached forwards to catch himself on the bed frame, and in the process crowded Dock against the edge of the frame. Sweat was beating on his temple and dripping down his cheeks, a stink of perspiration and blood permeating from his skin. He was whimpering, a hurt animal, and tears had begun to well in the corners of his eyes. Dock match his sounds, squirming against his chest, his back sore from where Vaat forced his spine against the wooden edge of the bed frame. He looked up, a curse on his tongue, turned to a small whine instead.

He had not really looked at him until then, and his unease was not abated. Vaat’s lips were pulled back to show off pointed teeth, his eyes vacant and feral, body tense as if he were in pain. Dock reached a hand up to touch his cheek, but flinched back when Vaat growled, the rumble of sound shaking Dock’s entire being. He shook his head, as if struggling to hold something back, and then wrenched his eyes upwards towards the sky and _howled_. It was a rough, gravely call, not for anyone or anything, no more than a raw release of tension.

He tried to push Dock away, only managing to slid him up onto the bed where he gripped the sheets and watch his Lover's struggle with blanched horror. Vaat shook his head, his whole body shaking with him, and promptly fell to his knees. Dock was ignored, lost in the noise, and paralyzed where he sat as he watched his Lover’s skin began to _shift_. It was his hands first, twitching, writhing, a rough, coarse, dark ginger fur sprouting in patches from his fingers to up his arms, washing across his body. His nails grew thick and long, pointed like talons. His palms were leathery and grey, and Vaat keeled over on the floor and raked his new claws down the hardwood, wood creaking under the force. Alongside it, the crack of breaking bones, shattered and mended as his being changed and grew. He was big as it was, but changed, _shifted_ , he seemed a giant.

He cried, a sound that made Dock wince, and Vaat reached upwards to tear at his shirt, straining against his new bulk. He shredded the material, claws fraying the button up as if it were tissue paper. Freed from the constriction of his shirt, his pants followed shortly afterwards, joining the marred mess of fabric on the floor. He shook his head and screeched, newly pointed ears folding back against his skull as his jaw shattered and mended anew, better filling the new teeth that had pushed from his gums.

Slowly, the changes ended, and the sharp sound of breaking turned to the soft creak of settling joints before a silence washed over the bedroom. Vaat’s panting slowed, and with the pain of the sudden change easing away, he sighed in relief. He stretched out his spine, shaking his neck, ruffling the new mane that decorated his neck. His tail wagged a moment, as if finding itself, then sat still once more. He looked upwards, confused, before he recalled his surroundings and huffed, sitting back on his haunches and rolling his shoulders and neck.

Dock looked to his face, unsure of what he was thinking he would find when an animal looked back at him, catching his stare. It was canine in nature, wolfish, but still held a familiarity Dock knew; Vaat’s amber eyes shined in its sockets, slit pupils dilating as it focused on him. Dock had always known he was capable of shifting, cursed at a young age with lycanthropy, but very rarely had he let him near when he did. The transformation followed the cycles of the moon, as told in fairytale, but were not restricted to then alone. His instincts forced a shift every full moon, but they could do so at any time before then as well, seemingly at random. Vaat had always been able to tell when he needed to let the dog out of its cage, sending Dock away while he hunted and roamed the woods, letting his beast ease.

It seemed that day, his curse had caught up to him. Vaat had neglected to feed his other, and now it had come back to bite him.

He breathed in awe as the Dog, _Vaat_ , panted slowly, shifting carefully back onto his feet, stretching and testing his new body. He wobbled at first, legs unsteady, and unbalanced. They, too, had become canine in nature, yet seemed too small to support him, so much more top heavy in this state. He raised his head and sniffed the air, a pleased sound rumbled in his chest as he looked back towards Dock, still laying stunned on the bed.

“ _Wow,_ ” He breathed, finally, reaching a hand out to the Dog. Vaat moved towards him, sniffing his hand and licking his palm, before he continued to get closer. Dock wondered briefly if this side of Vaat would pose a danger, if he could forget Dock’s face in favor of seeing prey, but the Dog did not lunge or bite. He leaned down till his nose almost met Dock’s before he paused, eyeing him carefully, and all thoughts outside his awe became secondary. Dock stiffened when he felt his hands run down his sides; they were still humanoid, yet his fingertips and palm were protected by firm, hard paw pads, a sensation similar to sandpaper. Even through his shirt, he could feel the coarseness against his skin, and shivered. They reached his shoulders, and pushed him down sharply, pinning him to the bed. With a gasp, Dock glanced back upwards to Vaat’s face, his muzzle leering down at him.

His mouth fell agape, giving Dock a good look at his teeth, and he swallowed hard. Just like his human form, his teeth did not line up perfectly, some poking out against his lips, his one larger, lower fang jutting from his jaw at an outwards angle, his missing other a gap in the gums. They had always been sharper than an average human’s, but where they would usually only scratch Dock’s skin, now they could truly scar him; if Vaat wanted, they could kill him. He shivered at the thought, looking up into Vaat’s mouth, and felt his cock twitch in his briefs. The Dog’s nose twitched, tongue tasting the air, and Vaat growled low in his throat, pressing his muzzle into the crook of Dock’s neck and shoulder.

He gasped at the cold, damp leather of his nose, a sharp contrast to the warmth of his breath up against his skin. Vaat licked his neck, lapping gently as Dock squirmed under his grip, biting at his lip and laughing despite himself.

“Horny, even like this, that’s just like you,” He mumbled, reached up to pet Vaat’s head, scratching the silky fur behind his ear. It twitched, slapping his hand, and Vaat rumbled contently, leaning towards his touch. Dock smiled, then shifted his eyes downwards, eyes growing wide as he caught sight of Vaat’s cock. He had not put much thought into what he might wield now that he was shifted, what with Vaat’s protective nature having never allowed him to get so close to him while changed, let alone let them have _sex_.

Protected from the elements, Vaat’s cock was now hidden in a sheath. He had to assume he still had balls, but his crotch was as fluffy as his neck, a second mane hiding his features. Dock could only tell he even _still had_ a dick via it showing itself off within the mess of tangled ginger, just the pointed head of visible from the fluff, as if teasing him. Tentatively, Dock reached his free hand down to touch him, Vaat bucking in surprise and huffing loudly, pulling away. He exhaled, and pushed his muzzle between his legs, nudging at Dock’s thigh with his nose, eyes focused up at him.

“What, too much?” Dock asked smugly, though he jumped slightly when Vaat nipped at his pant leg, tugging it with a curt growl.

“Oh, _oh_ , that’s what you want,” Dock replied quietly, more to himself than the Dog, but Vaat let him free nevertheless, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched Dock intently. He made quick work of his clothing, sensing impatience in the Dog’s rough grunts and huffs. He was eager himself, too, delighted to explore Vaat in a shape he had only heard tell of.

Nude, his clothes joined Vaat’s, albeit in one piece. He slid to the edge of the bed, one hand stroking his growing cock, his other outstretched, beckoning to his beast. Vaat seemed all too happy to oblige, slinking towards him, a hum rolling in his throat. He paused before Dock, eyes wandering his body, before he shoved his nose into the crook of his shaft and balls. He took a long breath, mouth hanging agape, breath washing across Dock’s skin. He would have laughed were he not so shocked, caught off guard by such boldness. Vaat was typically more tactful, but his Dog knew what it wanted, and was not one for hesitation.

He licked him, then, Dock jerking his hand towards his mouth as he moaned aloud. His tongue dragged up his shaft, soft, slick, and all encompassing. Vaat lapped at him slowly, taking his time, and Dock could not tell if it was teasing or just the pace he desired at the time. He did not attempt to take him into his mouth, likely for the best considering his teeth, but his tongue was big enough to make up for it. He lifting himself upwards, setting his hands on either side Dock’s thighs to spread his legs further, a content moan vibrating against Dock's skin. He practically leapt out of his skin, pushing his hips off the mattress and up into Vaat's mouth, almost screaming. The Dog curled his tongue over his cock, practically jerking him off with it alone, corners of his lips twitching upwards in a mad smile. Buzzing with sensation, the heat of Vaat’s mouth practically an inferno, Dock fell back against the sheets, shoving the side of his finger into his mouth and biting down. It was all he could do to keep from screeching; if he knew Vaat could do _this_ as a werewolf he would have fucked him while shifted far sooner than then.

“F-fuck,” Was all he could manage, arching again into the Dog’s mouth, rewarded with the rumble of a growl shaking his hips. He wanted to fuck that mouth, to grip the back of the Dog's head and thrust into the heat of his throat; he could not find his legs, however, and even then, he was not brave enough to face the Beast's dominance, no matter what he wanted. As if sensing defiance, _tasting it_ on Dock's skin, Vaat pulled back from his cock, and held his legs firmly, lifting them and pressing the back of his thighs to his chest. Dock sighed, looking blearily to the ceiling, huffing at the loss of a warm mouth. He did not lose that tongue long, however, as it lapped instead between his cheeks. He jolted slightly, drawing a sharp breath, laughing despite himself.

“Gods be good, you’re eager to-” He cut himself off when Vaat pressed against his hole, first his nose, snuffling, then his tongue. Warm, and slick with saliva, he pushed against him, offering a steady, insistent pressure. His intent was obvious, and Dock practically shook with the anticipation. He whined as he felt him finally press into him, shoving his open mouth to his cheeks; he could feel the point of his teeth on his skin. It was not as thick as his cock in human form, but far more pliable, squirming inside of him, the heat of his breath making his skin go red. It was a sensation he was unused, but one he wished he had known before. Perhaps he would have chided Vaat for hiding this from him, but any words he wished to say were lost in his whimpers.

He pressed back against his maw, reaching a shaking hand forwards and taking a hold on the fur of his mane. There was a moment of hesitation, a grumble rolling in Vaat’s chest, but Dock did not let go, and Vaat did not make him. He worked his tongue deeper, ears tilted back as Dock tugged at his fur, crying aloud and squirming against his hold. Vaat let his legs go, allowing him to wrap them around his neck, resting them on his shoulders and drawing him nearer. He reached upwards and ran his palms down his hips instead, claws dug gently into his skin, just another sensation to add to the cacophony. Dock returned the gesture with another pull at his mane, and with a huff, Vaat shook his hands away.

He held his hips more firmly, jaw twitching against Dock’s skin, teeth digging indents into his cheeks. With a reach unlike his hands, but a similar mobility, Vaat’s tongue pressed heavy against his prostate, specifically seeking it out. Dock jolted against his hold, arching his back as he tried to press harder against Vaat’s mouth, a desperate mewl rasped from his lungs. He wanted to yell, too, but all he could produce was a withered moan, eyes shutting tight as the sensation rushed through his body. His cock, trapped against Vaat’s upper jaw, twitched, and the Dog huffed with pride. He teased him more, drawing out Dock's pleasure, waiting till he watched his fists beat weakly at the mattress, a sob bubbling in his throat.

Satisfied with his work, and clear of his desires not to stop the fun too early, he slowly pulled away, licking his chops with a content sigh. Dock chuckled weakly, almost thankful to have a moment of reprise, _almost_. Sweat cooled on his cheeks, flushed red with a blush. Similarly, his ass was no less damp, saliva dripping down his skin, cold now that Vaat was not there to keep it warm. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed, just brushing the chill of the floor as Vaat moved away, silent but watching.

“Gods damn me, you- _fuck_ , that was really good,” Dock mumbled, giving a lopsided smile, lifting himself up onto his forearms. Vaat tilted his head and tried to offer a similar grin, lips drawn back to show off his teeth. Dock chuckled, and gingerly sitting the rest of the way up, waved Vaat back. The Dog hesitated, shifting where he squatted, shaking his mane and whining. He growled softly when Dock merely raised an eyebrow, and sat back, legs spread, hands either side his own thighs.

“Oh,” Was all Dock replied, eyeing his cock, now on full display. Just like the rest of him had grown, his cock was no exception; he sported a tapered head leading to a thick shaft, larger in every way. He paused to just stare, before Vaat huffed once more, more of an impatient bark, and Dock snapped from his stupor. He stood on shaking legs and knelt before his Lover, sitting between his legs. He reached a hand out and touched him, feeling his cock twitch in his hand, Vaat groaning gratefully. He breath a sigh in awe of him, slowly stroking him, admiring how his fingers could not touch.

“Fuck me,” He chuckled, stroking more eagerly, to Vaat’s delight. “You’re so _big_.”

Vaat stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, groaning, tail thumping against the hardwood. He placed a hand on Dock’s back, rough palm trailing down his spine, stopping at the base. He shifted to the side and squeezed his ass, leaning down to press his muzzle into Dock’s shoulder, staring intently. He made his desire clear; he did not need words to tell Dock exactly what he wanted.

“Well,” Dock said softly, swallowing back a growing hesitation, “I suppose I’ve always liked a challenge.”

It was as much confirmation as Vaat needed, and with rough grunt, he reached behind Dock and lifted him upwards, holding him to his chest. On unsteady legs, he led them to the bed, unceremoniously dropping them down onto the mattress, wincing when Dock gave a winded gasp. He lifted himself onto his forearms, head tilted and eyes wide, expression softening when Dock laughed at him. Hidden by fur, he blushed.

“You’re so cute,” He mumbled, reaching upwards and stroking his cheek, before a smirk spread across his face. “How about you show me if this old dog has learned anymore new tricks, hmm?”

There was a long pause, before Vaat pulled away and poked his muzzle towards the bedside table. He tried to open the drawer, brows knitting together in annoyance as he struggled to get his claws around the now tiny knob. Dock would have rolled his eyes were it not so sweet. He rose, shuffling over on his knees and opening the drawer for him, reaching in and coming away with the rustic tin of lube Vaat kept stocked. He nudged it with his nose in Dock’s hand, looked down at himself, then back up at his Lover.

“I know, come on back up, let me help.” Dock waved his hand to him, and Vaat crawled back to him, licking nervously at his teeth. He positioned himself against the back of the headboard, once more gesturing for Vaat to join him. His timid nature had returned, the Dog careful as he climbed onto the bed to join Dock, positioning himself between his thighs as best he could. His bulk dragged Dock’s thighs up his hips, leaning him back against the pillows, and there was something about it that made Dock whimper in anticipation.

He lubed him quickly, but generously. Even with Vaat’s preparation of him, he would not be easy to take; the masochist he was, the idea only excited Dock even more, biting his lip and imagining the ache of him. Vaat shook him from the thought, literally, as he shook out his mane and whined, pulling away from his touch. Pre-cum beaded at his tip, and Dock bit the tip of his tongue, marveling at him. He looked down at Dock, eyes wide, searching, and Dock scratched under his chin, ruffling his beard.

“Go on,” He purred, and Vaat cocked his head downwards, stare hardening, mouth falling agape. He reached above him and gripped the headboard with one hand, his other holding his cock in line as he pushed himself against Dock. He went slowly, despite the growing desperation of his panting, as he pressed the head of his cock into Dock’s body. His Lover hissed below him, legs gripping his hips tight, one hand reaching up to hold onto his bicep. Vaat was not one to rush, especially not now, and he paused to let his Lover adjust, nudging his cheek with his nose. Dock pat his muzzle, trying to keep the tremor from his limbs, chuckling lowly.

“Fuck me, you’re thick,” He grunted, exhaling through his grit teeth, squirming gently as he searched for a comfortable position. The pain was greater than he had anticipated, but it did not deter him; if anything, from the cool drip of pre-cum down his own shaft, it only spurred him on. “Go on, go on, keep going.”

The Beast above him did not let him down. He continued to press into him, a slow, consistent pressure, and one he did not let up. Every smooth inch of him seemed the stretch him further, larger than anything he had fucked before. Even as the pain of him grew more pointed, and Dock wondered absently if this was even safe, he prided himself on not calling for Vaat to stop. He focused on the labored breathing of the Dog above him, the creak of the headboard under his grip, the scratch of his free hand on his abdomen, claws kneading his skin as he tensed and untensed his hand. Though far thicker, he had not grown as much in length, and they both gave a soft sigh as his hips meet Dock’s thighs. They held him tight, trembling, though whether it was pain or bliss that caused such was uncertain. His chest rose and fell with each labored breath, and though his eyes remained closed tight, a smirk had spread across his lips. The hand on Vaat’s arm relaxed, smoothing down the bundle of fur he had been clutching. He shifted his hips, drawing Vaat closer, and the Dog groaned, nudging his chin with his nose, licking him gently.

“Aha, good boy,” He purred, petting his cheek, slowly letting his eyes open to meet Vaat’s. “I’m fine, just letting myself relax a moment, I mean _Gods_ you are so _big._ ”

Vaat beamed down at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he offered another crude smile.

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Dock mumbled in return, patting the Dog’s cheek. He reached down and grabbed Vaat’s beard, dragging his head down, despite how he yelped in annoyance. Vaat grimaced at him, but he did not let up his eye contact, sneering at him, “Go on, show me what this dog can do.”

With a growl, and shaking free from Dock’s hold, Vaat’s smile grew wider, and far toothier. Despite the tone of Dock’s order, too smug for the situation present, he still began slow. Gentle withdrawals, equally kind presses back, panting with every thrust, admiring the squirm of his partner below. Dock tensed as he had begun, gasping, reminded of Vaat’s size by his movement, but as the rhythm continued, he grew used to him. He began to meet his thrusts, rocking his hips back to meet Vaat, whimpering softly at every press.

It was all the reaction he needed, and Vaat grunted, free hand holding Dock’s hip hard, holding him in place as his pace quickened. His Lover below cried aloud as his pace grew sharper, entire being rocked by Vaat’s movements. Any worry Vaat had was ignored, or lost to a more feral urge, as his resistance failed him. He fucked into Dock like an animal, letting free the headboard and instead holding him down by the shoulders with both hands. Claws dug into his skin as Dock writhed below him, desperate to catch his breath, reaching upwards to hold Vaat’s arms. It was all he could do the ground himself, or at least try to. His head seemed to spin, the sheer size of him pressing at every nerve, an electrical shock alight neuron. His chest hurt from yelling, throat hoarse, and lips were dry and tacky. He wondered if he would be able to walk home later, if the Dog would even let him, if he could make himself do it, just to say he could.

Behind the pleasure, like a fireflies glow in a dark room, Dock could feel the _pain_. Every part of him flashed with sensation, and it was not all pleasant. His ass ached, from Vaat's size and might alike; as did his back, bent at an odd angle from the position. He was arched into the mattress, as if Vaat wished the bend him over, but there was no room for him to move. The constant pressure on his prostate had gone from unbelievably to unbearable, the hot sear of luxury now a brand, burning him from the inside out. He could feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes, a sign that would typically have Vaat retreating, but the Dog did not pay him any mind. He fucked into him as if he were a toy, a thing to be a ruined, a mate to _breed_. He bounced him off his hips like a doll, boneless in his lap, and effort to match his thrusts gone along with his strength. No one was more thankful and horrified by it than Dock. Vaat had never treated him so harshly, never used him to his very limits, no matter how much be begged of him to; now, lost to pure instinct, high on the smell of sex and animal need alike, Dock was finally the piece of meat he wanted to be.

He looked up at the Dog, moaning at the sight of his snarl, lips peeled back and teeth shining in the moonlight. He had been deaf before, lost in the feeling of being utterly rawed, but he _heard_ Vaat then. It was a low, perpetual growl, reverberating through the room like thunder. His mouth hung open, drool bouncing on his teeth, dripping on the sheets and onto Dock’s chest. His breath seemed to fog the air, a smell that Dock could only describe as _warmth_ and _meat_. He stared into the Beast’s maw, and though somewhat tentative, he mustered up his will to reach and touch a canine. Vaat did not pause, did not slow, did not even notice, even as Dock ran his fingers down the tooth, feeling the sharp edge of it, wondering what it would be like against his skin.

He did not have to wonder long, as Vaat drew closer to his climax. He could only tell from the slowing yet ragged rhythm of his hips, stuttering in speed but no less _hard_. He still fucked in a way that would bruise him later. He shook Dock’s hand away and leaned his muzzle downwards, placing his maw either side Dock’s neck. It took him out of the moment, even as his own orgasm drew near, and Dock felt a cold flush rush through him. But Vaat did not bite down, did not tear at his skin; Vaat only held still, holding Dock’s throat between his teeth, the rumble of his growls rolling through his skin like a storm.

“G-good boy, Vaat,” Dock said softly, running his fingers through his mane, a shake to his tone. That was enough to push the Dog over the edge, and he held his Lover harder as he came, pressing his cock as deep into him as he could. Even as he finished, he still rut, and Dock whimpered as he felt him seeming to grow larger within him. He lifted his jaws from his throat, licking his neck instead, grumbling contently as his hips bucked against Dock’s, rocking him against the headboard. He followed shortly afterwards, pulling at Vaat’s fur as he came across his stomach, pushed to the edge by the swell of his knot within him. He was so big, too big, too much to take but so perfect all the same. Dock wriggled against the sensation, whimpering as he stretched to his limits, desperate to feel more of him, yet desperate to escape.

Even then, with Dock writing and whimpering below him, Vaat did not let up, though his rutting slowed. It was only when Dock pleaded, oversensitive and overstimulated, that Vaat let his thrusts still, though his cock remained within him, trapped by his knot. He sighed, snuffled, and lay down against Dock, trapping his Lover beneath his weight. His knot tugged at him as he moved, and Dock gasped, urging him to still with a hand on his back.

“Easy, Boy, easy, stop squirming, you’re still- _ah!_ Vaat!” He squeaked, as Vaat have an experimental tug, huffing as he found himself trapped. "Stop that! Gods, please, I need- fuck me, I need a rest, please."

Vaat hummed thoughtfully, and licked the shell of his ear, an apologetic murmur rumbling in his chest. Squished beneath him, Dock let himself _breath_ , relishing the warm blanket of fur. It eased some of the aches of his body, melting into the warmth of his Lover above. Even then, he knew he would pain for his fun tomorrow, when his pain would settle into his bones. He conceded with himself that, no, he was not going to be able to walk home that night. At the least, he figured, he had his wolf to keep him safe.


End file.
